Reminiscence Of Ryuuzetsu
by GoldenFairyHeart
Summary: Jellal and Erza are remembering what happened at Ryuuzetsu Land, and little do they know, that with a little help from their friends, a little incident can turn into so much more. One-shot, JeRza.


**Heh... Ya'll know how I love my JeRza... So this is my first one-shot! So it's about Jellal and Erza thinking about what had happened at Ryuuzetsu Land (OVA 5 version, because it had tons of JeRza. More than the manga.) Enjoy! And to the haters, the disclaimer's at the bottom. ~Golden**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

_I just... Can't believe something that embarrassing would happen. Seriously, that was my best swim suit! My legend swim suit! How could it break?! And especially when... He... Was right there... Oh gosh..._

"Hey Erza, what're you thinking about?" Lucy asks me, looking curious.

"Oh... Um... Nothing..." I mutter, and duck my head to keep her from seeing my blush from thinking about the incident.

"It's about earlier, isn't it?" Why does she have to be so smart?!

"Y-Yeah..." I stammer. God, this is so embarrassing! Can't she tell that I don't want to talk about it?

"You know, it helps to tell your feelings to a friend. Why don't we go somewhere more private and you can tell me _exactly_ what's bothering you?" Lucy suggests. Reluctantly, I nod and follow her out of the room.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

_Ryuuzetsu Land... That place is cursed! Definitely cursed! It's evil! How could it do something like that to me?! I've tried so much to resist Erza, for the sake of my sins, but then this happens?! Why can't I just avoid her?!_

"Hey Jelly~" Meredy comes up behind me, smirking evilly.

"Y-Yeah?" Quickly, I try to run away from her, but sadly, the other demon in my guild blocks my path.

"Sit," Ultear commands. I sit.

"Now, tell us _exactly_ what happened at that park."

"W-Well..." I hesitate.

"Jellal. Tell us. If you don't, we have some red peppers and a sensory link with your name on it.

"UL! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Meredy screams. I cower a bit too, especially after the _last_ incident with red peppers and sensory links...

"Well, now that we know who is dominant here, spill." Ultear glares at me, and I begin to wish I could just disappear here and now.

"DO IT!" She screams angrily, getting annoyed at the fact that I am _still_ resisting her.

"FINE!" I shout, and begrudgingly tell her the story of what had happened earlier tonight.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Erza, if that's how you feel... Tell him." Lucy looks at me, willing me to stand and find Jellal.

"No," I say, "He already rejected me once. It'll just happen again."

"But what if it doesn't? Come on, you have to at _least_ try!" Lucy says.

"FINE!" I stand and walk out of the room to find Jellal, just as Lucy wanted me to do.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

"Aw... Jelly's got a crush~!" Meredy teases. I glare at her.

"Yeah... He does..." Ultear murmurs. I look at her, concerned. Normally, she would jump at the chance of getting to tease me. Something _must_ be wrong.

"Ultear? Are you ok?" I ask. Ultear looks at me, and I realize she is almost crying. Ultear _never_ cries! She's too tough for that!

"Jellal... I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you and Erza would be able to be together. Will you at least tell her how you feel? Please?" Ultear pleads.

"But Ultear... You know how I feel..." I murmur.

"Jelly, I know you fear she's going to reject you." Meredy looks me in the eye. "But you at least have to try! Please! Do it for Ultear and my sake!" I sigh in defeat, and stand to go find the redhead of my dreams.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Where could he be?

"JEL- MYSTOGAN!" I call, looking around the capital city for the disguised fugitive I love so much.

"ERZA?!" I hear Jellal's voice shout back. No way. He's actually out here?! I can't do this! I should just go back to the inn!

But I can't. I promised Lucy.

"I'M OVER HERE!" I shout back.

In a second, Jellal stands before me. He must've used his meteor.

"I have something to tell you," We say at the same time.

"You first..." Again, we say in unison.

"No, really Jellal. If there's something you need to tell me, please do," I say. Jellal looks at me.

"Erza... I'm really sorry." I know that.

"But... Could you possibly give me a second chance?" My eyes widen. But I though that he didn't want to be with me...

"Jellal... I thought you didn't love me..." I whisper. Jellal stares at me, eyes widening.

"I thought you didn't love _me_..." He says. We look at each other, realizing our mutual feelings of love.

"Well then... Maybe we could try to be a couple?" I suggest, blushing a very dark red. "We don't have to tell anyone!" I add quickly.

"Of course..." Jellal says, and he steps closer to me. Before I can even register what's happening, he leans in and kisses me.

And it is the most magical moment of my life.

* * *

**Didja guys like it? Didja? DIDJA?! YOU BETTER HAVE LIKE IT!**

**Funny, I wrote this while listening to the song 'Clarity' (do not own) own a loop. I love that song. It reminds me of JeRza. Anyone else with me? **

**"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?"**

**"If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" **

**I mean, how can you NOT see the JeRza in that?**

**I hoped you all enjoyed my first one-shot! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
